A Normal Life
by Isilwen of Lorien
Summary: Thranduil is sick of his son (legolas) getting himself in trouble, so he decides that Legolas needs to learn about real life and how his actions effect the world around him. So he makes legolas get a job. But will is do any good? (Set pre LOTR's)


**Disclaimer:** Legolas is MINE!!! So to all you other fangirls "GET LOST!!!". Just kidding, Legolas isn't mine, just like all the other elves! I wish he was mine I also wish about 1000 other elves were mine (especially Elladan!) but as there not mine I have to settle for just writing stories about them!

**Chapter 1: Brilliant Plans and Bread Trees!**

King Thranduil of Mirkwood had come up with a brilliant idea, Well he thought it was a brilliant idea anyway. Had he chosen to consult over elves he may have been given a different opinion but that was beside the point. When Thranduil decided on something he usually stuck to that believe until the end no matter what the cost. And so Thranduil not bothering to think anything through decided to carry out his plan.

Legolas was still very young at this point, only just past a hundred years, and being young he was inclined to do what most people would call 'stupid' things. It was unquestionable he would become a great warrior, he already had a better shot with a bow and arrow than quite a few of the older elves, and was still getting better. He could also wield most blades with ease. He wasn't very good with the longer weapons such as staffs and spheres, but that wasn't a problem. Legolas was also achieving satisfactory results in all his lessons, and was partially good at poetry. Thranduil was very proud of his son and admired his talents, but was also well aware of his many flaws. The first was his stupidity, well not really stupidity, more of a habit of doing incredibly stupid things without thinking of the consequences until it was too late. He also seemed to have a complete ignorance of everyday things that most people took for granted. This was partly due to being a Prince but mainly due to his knack of talking himself out of any difficult situation effortlessly.

Thranduil wanted Legolas to learn some of the basics of everyday life to try and stop his reckless behaviour. Most likely had he been left alone to mature naturally he would have learnt from his mistakes and ended up being a mature and sensible elf. Lord Elrond of Imladris (Rivendell) had taken this approach with his twin sons, who were in fact a lot like Legolas when they were his age, with positive results. But of course King Thranduil knew better, or at least he thought he did and so he put his plan in effect.

It was a very simple plan really. Thranduil would make Legolas get a job. Not a hard task in itself. After all he was the king and could get his son a job with ease, even if there really were none available. The only question would be doing what. Hunting, guard duty and the like were out of the question, Legolas did that anyway. Thranduil considered hair dressing (someone has to do there hair for them!), cooking and dress making women's work and there was no way Thranduil would ever trust Legolas with the blacksmiths. Hot metal and Legolas would never mix well. After much careful consideration Thranduil decided Legolas should work in the stables. He couldn't do much harm there, elven instinct made them good with all animals.

Legolas stood in front of his father in shocked silence for almost a minute ,in fact Thranduil was starting to get worried and was about to do something when Legolas finally spoke.

"Can you repeat that please? I think I may have miss heard." He said. (denial don't we just love it?)

"You, starting tomorrow, are spending two weeks working in the stables"

Legolas stood there a second but this time it finally sunk in.

"Why?" asked Legolas. It was all he could think off to say.

"Because" said Thranduil "you need to learn about real life."

"But I know about real life!" Legolas said looking confused.

"Really?" asked Thranduil questionably "Ok then, say you wanted to have fish for dinner. What would you do?"

"Ask the kitchen staff to make it off course!" said Legolas.

Thranduil rolled his eyes at this statement before replying, "Yes but where do _they_ get it?"

Legolas looked at his father in horror. "You think I don't know where fish come from? What do you take me for an idiot?"

"Yes, now where do they come from" he asked again.

The young prince looked mad, after all, his own father had just called him an idiot, but he knew better than to say anything. "They come from the sea and rivers" said Legolas resisting the urge to say something sarcastic or insulting to his father.

Thranduil was not happy with this answer, he had secretly hoped for Legolas to get it wrong, to prove his point.

"What about bread?" Thranduil asked trying again. However this time it worked.

There was a moment of silence before the reply "Bread Tree's?" came from Legolas, much to the amusement of the other elves in the room. "Plants?" Legolas tried again, which only resulted in more laughter from the other elves and a lot of embarrassment for Legolas. "What's so funny?" Legolas asked annoyed. "You're not telling me bread is some type of animal!" This caused yet more laughter.

Eventually Thranduil calmed down enough to say "You start tomorrow whether you like it or not."

Legolas considered arguing again but decided there really was no point. There were a lot worse things than working in the stables!

"Yes Ada" he said leaving the throne room resigning to his fate, whatever that may be.

**Translations:**

Ada: (Sindarin) Father

**Authors Note: **Hope you like this story! If not, then tough! And too any one who's reading this because there waiting for me to update "It shouldn't happen to an elf lord" don't worry I PROMISE to update by the end off this week. Make that Wednesday.

Please review, then read my other stories and review them!!!! Just kidding, though reviews would be nice!


End file.
